Secret Girl's Stuff
by devoted2clois
Summary: Alexis has gotten to the stage in her life when she can't turn to her Dad anymore with questions, she needs a woman's intuition.   Short One-shot


**I know, I know, a new fic, I'm sorry, but this one just wouldn't get out of my head. Has anybody else realised that Beckett gives Castle so much advice? Yeah, well I noticed and started to write this in the spare time after my English exam the other week. Away we go…**

"Detective Beckett" a security guard approached Beckett at her desk "there is a young lady who would like to speak to you."

"Is it the daughter of the victim?" She asked, putting down the phone records she was reading.

"No, it's Castle's daughter."

Beckett looked at the man curiously. He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, pointing to Alexis who was sitting on a couch waiting patiently. She looked extremely nervous and uncomfortable, constantly wringing her hands.

"Send her in." Beckett cleared Castle's seat next to her desk of all the files and take out containers that were piling high on it.

"Detective Beckett" Alexis smiled and waved "hi."

"Hey Alexis" Beckett replied "have a seat."

Alexis nodded and sat down on her dad's chair.

"Is there something you needed?" Beckett asked, turning in her chair to face her.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something" Alexis said, before quickly continuing "if that's ok with you."

"Absolutely, fire away."

"It's just that- oh man this is so embarrassing." She turned a deep shade of red and covered her face with her hands.

"Do you want to go somewhere a bit more private?" Beckett asked, pointing to the break room behind them.

"Yes please."

They both stood up and walked into the break room. Beckett closed the door behind them and sat down across from Alexis at the table.

"You promise not to tell Dad about anything that I say in here?" Alexis asked.

"Of course" Beckett leaned forward, curious as to what would make her so nervous "did something happen?"

"No, nothing has happened" Alexis said in a rush "it's just that, well, Ash and I have been together for almost six months, and the other night we were talking about" she stopped talking and looked at Beckett pointedly "you know."

"Ohhh…having sex" Beckett filled in, nodding knowingly.

"Yes" Alexis breathed out "and I can't talk to Dad about it because he's Dad and he'll probably get all protective, and Gram is away for a play…and I didn't know who else to talk to."

"You can talk to me about anything Alexis. Remember, I've been there before" Beckett told her, her older sister/mothering instincts kicking in.

"What should I do? I'm seventeen, I'm allowed to have sex, and Ash isn't pressuring me at all, do you think I should?"

"Do what you think is right by yourself" Beckett answered "do it because you want to and you think you're ready, not because you have to."

"I think I'm ready, but what if we get down to it and…then I'm not ready?" Alexis asked her eyes wide with concern.

"Then you say 'I'm sorry Ash, but I'm not ready.' If he really respects you, and loves you, then he'll be fine with that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Beckett agreed, a smile spreading across his face "what's he like? I've heard about Ash, but never from the horse's mouth."

"Oh he's so nice" Alexis gushed, her previous nervousness and embarrassment slipping away "and he has these really cute dimples when he smiles, and he's just so great."

"Sounds like my first serious boyfriend. We were in college and he was kind of dark and mysterious, but he was a really nice guy. When he laughed, his ears went red" Beckett laughed at the memory "and his nose wiggled."

"Whose nose wiggled?" A well-recognized voiced asked from the doorway.

"Castle" Beckett turned to the door "how long have you been here for?"

"Long enough to hear you talking about someone's nose wiggling when they laugh" Castle answered "which is just creepy…it'd be like being on Bewitched" he said, shuddering at the thought, before adding "hey Alexis."

"Hi Dad" she replied, glancing nervously at Beckett.

"What are you two ladies conspiring?" Castle asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" they both answered in unison.

"Ok, well are you done doing nothing?"

"Yes" Alexis said, standing up and walking over to her Dad. "Thankyou Detective Beckett."

"That's ok Alexis, anytime."

**(Insert Line Break Here) **

Beckett stood in front of Castle's apartment door, a worn book clutched in her hands. Summing up her courage, she raised her fist and pounded on the door.

"Cooommminnnngg!" She heard Castle sing-song before the door opened. "Detective Beckett, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've actually got something for Alexis" she answered holding up the book in her hands "I was going through my books and thought she might like it."

"Wuthering Heights" Castle glared at the cover "do you know how many times I've heard Alexis quoting this book? Too many times."

"She must really like it."

"She does, but I'm sure she won't mind another copy." Castle stepped aside and waved Beckett inside "she's in her room, upstairs, second door on the right."

Beckett thanked Castle and walked up the stairs.

"Alexis?" She said, knocking on the second door to the right softly.

"Come in" Alexis sing-songed in the same way her father did. Beckett turned the door knob and swung the door open.

"Detective Beckett." Alexis greeted her from her position lying down on her bed reading a book.

"Call me Kate or Beckett, Alexis." Beckett said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Ok then, hey Beckett" Alexis grinned and set down her book on her bed.

"I've got something for you" she said, holding out the book.

"Thanks Beckett, but I've already got a copy of Wuthering Heights."

"Open it up and take a look" Beckett told her.

Alexis looked at her suspiciously, but still did as she said.

"This isn't Wuthering Heights" Alexis pointed out, her eyes widening with each turn of the page.

"My mother gave me that book when I was your age, the book's actually called 'Girls Stuff'." Beckett sat down next to Alexis "it was like a bible to me. I turned to it for everything, heck I even used it after my mum died. It never grows old and the advice is always helpful."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Alexis asked.

"You need it more than I do" Beckett answered "besides, when you start spurting of advice to your Dad, he'll go mental trying to figure out where you got it from."

"He'll never suspect Wuthering Heights."

"My Dad never did." Beckett shrugged and stood up "I better go." She turned around and walked out the door and down the steps, joining Castle who was still standing by the door.

"What are you planning?" Castle asked suspiciously.

"Nothing…I swear." Beckett answered, innocently shrugging her shoulders.

"Beckett" Alexis tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Thankyou" Alexis wrapped her arms around Beckett and squeezed her tightly.

"Ummm, that's ok" Beckett replied awkwardly, patting her on the back. When Alexis finally released her, she turned back to Castle. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Castle held open the door and watched as Beckett walked down the hallway. When she disappeared down the stairs, he turned to his daughter "what was all that about?"

Alexis smiled and patted him on the shoulder "secret girls stuff Dad." With that she laughed and raced up the stairs.

"Hey!" Castle yelled after her "I wanna know the secret girls stuff!"

**Just a little fun I had, nothing serious. Please leave a review on your way out. **

**BTW – Girls Stuff is actually a book, and it has the cover of Wuthering Heights on it…Mum bought it for me and my sister…she's hidden it somewhere **glares**.**


End file.
